A Time for Everything
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Rated for the occasional slip in language. This is a Crossover with Charmed. Pru Haliwell is the new DADA teacher in her newest job as Whitelighter. She's on a mission from Leo. I can't write summaries but please don't let that stop you from reading a


A time for Everything.  
  
By  
  
Skyshifter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Charmed belongs to whomever it belongs to. I always see it on the WB network in the States. I do not own these things I do hope you like my ideas of what if these two universes really were only one.  
  
----------  
  
Leo had never been comfortable in leadership positions. Now, however, he found himself needing to be in one. He closed his eyes and sent out a call for a very special Whitelighter that he needed for a job.  
  
* * *  
  
Pru Haliwell was having a conversation in the spirit realm with her Mother and Grandmother when she felt the call.  
  
"That's okay Pru." Patty said. "You know what Whitelighters are like. They're always on the go."  
  
"That's right dear." Grams said. "Besides, I think you're in for a surprise on this one."  
  
Pru Orbs out.  
  
* * *  
  
When Pru appeared, she walked up to the only Elder in the area she was called to. Seeing who it was, she calmly said "Congratulations on the promotion."  
  
"Thanks." Leo said with an 'aw shucks' look on his face. "I've called you because I have a job that needs to be done. For this one, we need the powers of a Whitelighter, a spirit, and a witch. You embody the powers of all three. Come with me." Leo held out a hand which Pru took and the pair orbed out.  
  
When they reappeared, Pru noticed that they were not materialized or visible. Judging from the cars in the driveway across the street, they were in England. She was just getting ready to begin asking questions when a teenaged boy came out of the front door carrying a steamer trunk with the initials H. P. emblazoned upon the end.  
  
"I want you to take several charges of which this boy is the first." Leo said.  
  
"What's going on?" Pru asked.  
  
"A warlock by the name of Voldemort is terrorizing England and Europe." Leo explained. "That boy and his friends have the destiny of stopping him. Voldemort never managed to get a foothold on the U. S. because of you and your sister's work."  
  
About this time, a station wagon pulled up to the house and out got a girl with bushy mid-blond hair got out. "Come on Harry." She said. "Mum and Dad are going to take us to Ron's Place."  
  
"Ah." Leo said. "The second in our group. They are on the way to spend a couple of weeks with the third." He seemed to think for a moment. "While they are traveling, it is time to meet a fourth member. We'll introduce you to the third, fifth, and sixth shortly." Leo held out his hand and when Pru took it, they orbed out again.  
  
Again when orbed in at a new location, they hadn't become visible or solid.  
  
They were in a Parlor in what could only be called a Mansion or a small castle. Across the room working on a piece of parchment at a table piled with books was a blond haired, fair skinned teenager.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Leo said. "His father was until his capture by the ministry of magic one of Voldemort's chief lieutenants. Draco's Mother is a witch. She's not a Dark witch, but she's always been scared of her husband. Draco has been trying to come to grips with his witch and his Warlock powers for most of his life. The bad thing is, most of them haven't appeared yet. I want you to look out for him and if at all possible to guide him into using his powers for Good.  
  
"He seems so sad." Pru said.  
  
"He's never really had any real friends." Leo said, shrugging his shoulders. "If it weren't for the fact that his father's always been putting him down, Harry could have been the first. I wouldn't mind seeing that friendship happen. Come on. It's time to meet two more in our little cast of characters."  
  
* * *  
  
This time when they stopped, they were standing outside of a house. It had to be one of the weirdest houses that Pru had ever seen. There appeared to be an addition built out of the back that she peered more closely yes, it was supported by magic.  
  
"This place is called 'the burrow.' It is the home of your next two charges and where Harry and Hermione are coming to in order to spend the week with their friends." Leo explained.  
  
Walking over to the Window he waved her over.  
  
"You can take all of these as your charges if you wish. They are extremely good people, but since the parents are more than able to take care of themselves, I want you to concentrate on the two sitting at the kitchen table. Their names are Ron and Virginia. Everyone calls her Ginny. They have direct parts in the destiny." Leo said.  
  
"This is a large family." Pru said.  
  
"There are only Four children at home at the moment. There's three more that I know of and they've all but adopted Harry. Hermione will probably become part of this family as well." Leo said, "but it's time to meet the sixth and final member of our little watch crew."  
  
* * *  
  
This time when they appeared, they appeared fully. The youngish auburn haired girl looked up from a letter and cried "Uncle Leo!"  
  
She ran across the room and hugged Leo.  
  
"Angela is my God-Daughter." Leo explained to Pru. Turning to Angela, he said. "Angel, this is Pru. Remember the way that I was always there to protect and guide your mother?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Pru will be here for you." Leo said.  
  
Looking up at her new Whitelighter, Angela said "If Uncle Leo trusts you, so do I."  
  
"I hear that you're going to Hogwarts." Leo said.  
  
"Yes." Angela said. "Since we've moved to Great Britain, I got my letter. Mother thinks that it's a great idea."  
  
Pru asked Leo, "If I'm to keep an eye on all of these Hogwart's students, what is my cover to be?"  
  
"Our next stop will be for you to put in an application as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Leo said.  
  
"I am an antiquarian." Pru said. "I don't know anything about teaching."  
  
"You taught your sisters." Leo said. "You'll do fine. Besides, Dumbledor is having a hard time filling the position. Your experience as one of the Charmed Ones will stand you in excellent standing for the position, although, noone else on the staff will be allowed to know that."  
  
"We'll see you later Angela." Pru said. "Call me if you need me."  
  
The two of them Orbed out and into a mostly Circular Chamber. An ancient looking man saw them and came down the stairs toward them. "For what," said the man, "do I owe the pleasure of a visit by the newest Elder?"  
  
"Albus," Leo said. "I've come to bring you a DADA teacher." Turning to Pru he said, "Pru Halliwell, I would like to introduce you to Albus Dumbledor." Turning back to the Professor he said. "Albus Dumbledor, I would like you to meed Pru Haliwell."  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Albus said. "I sense something of the Whitelighter around this Witch."  
  
"She is a Whitelighter." Leo said.  
  
"I've come to apply for the job." Pru said. Leo handed her a resume which she glanced at and handed it to the professor. It was nearly 3 feet of parchment including the spells she used on a regular basis and the demons that she'd helped vanquish."  
  
"I think you have the job." The professor said beaming. "When can you move in?"  
  
"Albus," Leo said. "She never learned Wand magic. You're going to have to get her a prop. Also you're going to need to teach her how to fake it."  
  
"I can take care of that Leo." Albus said.  
  
The next three or four days were rather hectic for Pru. She had to learn to do most of the gestures for the more common spells with the fake wand that had been procured for her. On the weekend before the students were to come to school, she was told that her charges were to all be in Diagon Alley. She was just getting ready to leave when she felt Draco to be in danger. When Pru orbed into Diagon Alley, there were two low-level demons backing him deeper into Knockturn alley. Pru walked over to her newest charge and spoke.  
  
"Is there trouble gentlemen?" She said.  
  
"This is none of your business." One of the demons said.  
  
"I don't know." Pru said. "You are getting ready to hassle one of my new students. As the defense against the dark arts teacher for Hogwarts School, I think I'll make it my business."  
  
The lead demon threw an energy ball which Pru deflected at the other demon who went up in flames. Then she threw a plasma ball at the demon who was left which finished him off as well. The fight was Text-book perfect until she realized she never drew her wand.  
  
"That was impressive." Draco said. "How do you have such control without a wand?"  
  
"It's a long story." Pru said. "I think we'll need to get out of here. Where these types are vanquished, others tend to appear."  
  
The two of them left for Diagon Alley.  
  
"I'm Pru Haliwell." Pru said. "I've been told the names of some of the students who have the promise to become my best students. From the descriptions I was given, I take it you're Draco Malfoy."  
  
Pru saw Angela coming down the alley from one direction and the Gryffindor Trio plus one coming the other direction. All at once there were more demons shimmering into being in the middle of the group. "Shit." She said. "I never wanted to be this far under cover anyway.  
  
Pru threw a plasma ball at the first demon who went up in flames. The other two began moving to try to grab Angela and Hermione. Draco seeing that his new teacher needed help moved to get Angela out of the line of fire as Pru kicked the other demon to the ground where she banished him with another plasma ball. Turning to see where her other charges were, she saw them vanishing into a shop about the time an auror apperated into the area and captured the demon with a full body bind.  
  
Grabbing the four that she managed to save, Pru said "Come with me if you want to live."  
  
Angela and Draco were coming back out of the shop as the others got up with them and Pru Orbed the lot of them out.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige had just came in from her latest Temp job and was laying out clothing for a bath. In Piper's room, she had just gotten Wyatt to sleep. Phoebe was walking in the front door when there was a major crash in the attic. Phoebe was bombarded with the emotions of exasperation, fear, amusement and bewilderment.  
  
Pru was getting ready to try to explain things when Paige orbed up to the attic. Piper came next as she was closer. Piper had just noticed who had come to visit when she shreaked and fell into a dead faint. Phoebe came up and stopped dead in the door.  
  
"Gee Sis." Phoebe said. "I'm glad you were able to visit, which I don't understand, but you could have used the front door like other family."  
  
Pru was getting ready to explain. AGAIN. When Chris orbed in. "That's subtle. Leo told me you were on a mission."  
  
"Is this everybody?" Pru asked. "Oh, so I don't have to do this again. LEO!!"  
  
Leo Orbed in. "You can't keep cover any better than I could can you Pru." Leo said with an amused gleam in his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"I was just getting ready to explain to EVERYONE so that I don't have to repeat." Pru said. Turning to the Kids. "Before you ask, I've been assigned to the bunch of you as your Whitelighter."  
  
"What's a Whitelighter?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nearly choked when Hermione asked "Am I the only one who pays attention in History of Magic? A Whitelighter is much like a guardian Angel."  
  
"Very Good Hermione." Pru said. "I don't know why those Demons were sent after the three of you particularly." Looking at Leo. "But I brought you to the safest place I know."  
  
"Even safer than Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That depends on if You've ever heard of the Charmed Ones." Pru said.  
  
"You'd better get me out of here then." Draco said. "Father's boss put charms upon me to always be able to locate me."  
  
"I think that there's enough concentrated magic in this room right now, counting the six of you, to withstand everything but Voldemort himself." Pru said. "Actually, since the Americans don't have a restriction on underage magic (as long as you don't get caught by the normals) you can defend yourselves as well. Harry is our ace in the hole."  
  
A jingling sound rang.  
  
"I think that Dumbledor just heard about the attack on Diagon Alley." Pru said. Turning to her sisters. "I don't have time to go into specifics. Ask Leo. But I need you to keep these kids safe for me for a few days until I can find something else to do with them."  
  
"Sure Pru." Piper said. "I can't wait 'til I get to ask you in depth about this."  
  
Pru looked over at Paige. "It's nice to meet you little sister." The she orbed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Pru Orbed into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and then noticed that he wasn't there by himself. He was accompanied by a woman who by the look of her fit the description of the Deputy Headmaster.  
  
"I guess I could have been more discreet there." Pru said.  
  
"On the contrary." Professor Dumbledor said. "Minerva knows about me. I thought it best that she knows about you as well."  
  
"I take it you are the one who rescued Six students from Diagon Alley?" MacGonagol asked.  
  
"I was." Pru said.  
  
"Since when do Whitelighters have the abilities of Telekinesis and Plasma Generation?" Professor Macgonagol asked.  
  
"When I was alive." Pru began. "I'm still not comfortable with the fact that I've died. I was a fully trained witch in the Wiccan tradition. For some reason that I'm still unaware of, I've been allowed to keep my powers as well as those of a ghost and a Whitelighter."  
  
"That's all well and good Prudence." Albus said. "But the children's parents are going ballistic." He thought about something for a moment. "With two exceptions. But the Weasely's are kicking enough of a fuss over Harry that it amounts to the same thing."  
  
"I took them to America. My ancestral manor." Pru said.  
  
"Are you sure that they are safe there?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?" Pru asked.  
  
"Yes." Minerva asked. Then seeing the expectant look on Pru's face continued. "You mean your sisters are the Charmed ones?"  
  
"I was before I died." Pru said.  
  
"I think we can let the parents know that the children are safe." Albus said.  
  
* * *  
  
As several days went by, Pru was called back to Haliwell manor.  
  
"We will have to pick up our School Supplies." Draco reasoned. "Also, not everyone is willing to not get the chance to say goodbye to their parents." Draco shot a look at a fairly forlorn looking Angela and Ginny.  
  
"Okay." Pru said. "I will arrange for your parents to meet you."  
  
Pheobe spoke up. "He should be a lawyer."  
  
"Why?" Pru asked.  
  
"He doesn't care if he see's his mother before school." Phoebe said. "In fact, he feels it will be safer for both of them if he doesn't. It's Angela."  
  
"Gods save us from Empaths." Draco said.  
  
"I heard that." Phoebe said.  
  
* * *  
  
Shopping day finally arrived. Mrs. Weasley didn't know who to hug first. She kept going back and fourth between Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Seeing a wistful look on the face of Draco who'd never really had a family life she even hugged HIM.  
  
Angela's mother went around with Draco and Pru. Pru confided to Draco, you're going to have to help me out. I'm used to Muggle Money and don't know the equivalents.  
  
Through the course of the day, they all managed to get everything that was needed and were settled into a house at Diagon Alley. Pru and her sisters went over every opening and sealed it tight. The next day everyone left for the train station. In order to get there first, Pru and Leo orbed the lot to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
On the trip to Hogwarts, Draco asked Pru "How do you do that much with Potions?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Pru asked.  
  
"Well," Draco continued, "You and your sisters did Charms magic, Transfiguration Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions Magic. Where did you learn to be so Versitile?"  
  
"In our family," Pru said, "if we have timely warnings that we'll need to do something, it is less sloppy to do it by potion. Let me tell you some things that may do you well in the future my young Mr. Malfoy." Pru began teaching him about some of the Muggle spices that can be used in a magical way. Then she began telling him about what happens if you begin mixing Magical Herbs and ingredients into these same compounds.  
  
"Are you SURE you're a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Miss Halliwell" spoke a deadpan voice from the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Draco said. "You never ride the train to school anymore. What's up?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledor heard about the attack on you and some of the other students Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. "He thought there would be a chance that the train would be attacked, so he asked some of us to ride the train in case that happened."  
  
"I'm glad of the help." Pru said. "Actually, we came late into potion making. The only thing we had to go by was a couple of Witches of the Wiccan tradition and my family Book of Shadows."  
  
* * *  
  
The Opening feast turned out to be somewhat amusing. When the older students of the school saw Pru, she gained the hearts of many of them. She had decided that she wouldn't be wearing Wizard Robes. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, a tucked in black t-shirt, and a black trench. The inside of the trench had been modified a bit. It had about five pockets per side on the inside with a different potion in each one.  
  
The students weren't the only ones fascinated by her. Professor Snape couldn't seem to keep her out of his mind. She was easily the most infuriating woman he'd ever met. Her skill in potion making was at least his equal if not better in certain areas. He even wondered if there might be a chance for the two of them to get to know each other better. There were some qualities about her that made her the equal of any of the other Heads of House. She was as Intelligent as the Ravenclaws, as Brave as ANY Gryffindor, as loyal as the Hufflepuffs, and as sneaky as the Slytherins.  
  
* * *  
  
The next month of classes was pretty much a review. Pru had been going through the Hogwarts library on a regular basis and used the information that she'd begun to gather to begin putting together her own research material. It wasn't anywhere near as complete about demons, warlocks and magical creatures as the Book of Shadows but it was a good start. She reviewed the various magical beings and beasts likely to be run into on the European continent and began showing that spells and hexes were not the only way to combat these things. Professor Snape was a regular fixture sitting in the back of the class. He noticed that she knew some things that he'd always been told was folklore, however she said that they'd worked. Also, the knowledge of potions was at least as good as his own and in some areas was better.  
  
Pru, unbeknownst to Dumbledor had taken another trip back to Diagon Alley in order to get her a real wand and the spellbooks that were used for each year of Hogwarts. With the help of the House Elves, she had cleared out an Unused classroom that attached to her own and the Elves put a door between her apartment and the Workroom. They also closed off the door leading to the Hallway. When not teaching DADA, Sleeping, or being sociable with the other teachers, she was working on learning as much about Wand magic as she could.  
  
Pru was in the middle of some of her experiments with Hermione showing her some of the things that she should know when she heard Draco's voice. He was down by the lake with Angela and he was in danger. After telling Hermione to go to her house common room Pru Orbed out.  
  
When she appeared by the lake, she found Angela unconscious and Draco in a spell battle with a Warlock. Draco was using the powers of his Warlock heritage instinctively. Pru pulled five crystals out of her coat pocket and threw them. Using her telekinesis, she surrounded the warlock and activated the energy cage.  
  
"That was just in time." Draco said. "Angela needs help."  
  
"I'm on it." Pru said. "Go get Professor Dumbledor." Pru walked over to Angela and checked that she was alive. Luckily she was. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead. She placed her hands over Angela's wounds and a bright white light generated from them. After seconds, Angela sat up unhurt.  
  
Angela was just standing up when Professors Snape, Dumbledor, and McGonagol ran up.  
  
"Professor Haliwell, what happened here." Dumbledor asked.  
  
"I was out for a walk when I found Draco in danger trying to defend himself and Angela here from that Warlock." Pru said. "Luckily I had a Crystal Cage prepared. We can find out about what's going on from the Warlock. Also, Professor Dumbledor, I need to tell you something else later."  
  
At this time, a pair of Aurors flew in from Hogsmeade on broomsticks. The younger one looked up at the professor. You know Professor, if you insist on having these emergencies on Hogwarts Grounds, You should at least send Portkeys when you call us. Seeing the condition of the Warlock, Tonks whistled. Did you do this Professor?  
  
"No Auror Tonks." Dumbledor said. "This is the work of our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Walking over to Pru, "Can I come back for Refresher training?"  
  
"I think that's something to work out between our prospective bosses." Pru said. "Now, I've got him captured, but unfortunately with Warlocks it's hard to keep them out. If I deactivated this cage, he'd attack immediately.  
  
"Okay," Tonks said. "When you deactivate that cage, we'll be ready to stun him."  
  
Pru used her telekinesis to call one of the stones to her and Tonks and her partner stunned the warlock. They then conjured a stretcher for him and flew off with the Warlock between them.  
  
"Pru," Professor Snape said. "I didn't know you could do wandless magic."  
  
"Actually I learned wand magic late in life." Pru said. "I'm somewhat limited without a wand, that's why I learned to do so much with potions. The things I can do reliably are Telekinesis, Astral Projection, and Plasma balls."  
  
"That's unusual." Professor Snape said. "That's a power usually associated with the dead."  
  
"One of these days," Pru said, "I may talk to you about how I learned that."  
  
"Prudence." Professor Dumbedor said. "I believe we need to speak of something in my office." Looking around at the others he said "we'll meet you at Dinner."  
  
When they got to the Headmaster's office, Pru told Dumbledor about what happened at the lake.  
  
"So," Dumbledor asked, "which Warlock abilities did Lucius pass on to his heir?"  
  
"He's Pyrokinetic." Pru said. "Strangest thing I've ever seen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledor asked.  
  
"The other Pyrokinetic I met had a very uncontrollable temper." Pru got a thoughtful look on her face. "I lost that one. I'll lose Draco over my dead body and the rubble of this school."  
  
"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Dumbledor said. "Now while we contemplate our next steps, you need to check on Draco and we'll need to get to Dinner."  
  
After Dinner, Pru asked Draco to come up to her office.  
  
"What Happened?" Pru asked.  
  
"Angela and I were walking around the grounds to get to know each other better." Draco said. "These two Warlocks blinked in. The first one hit Angela with an energy ball. I've never been so angry in my life. It was almost like the incidental magic before father bought me my first wand. The warlock that hurt Angela was consumed in flames. The other warlock was throwing everything at me but the kitchen sink as your sister would say. Then you showed up and got him in the crystal cage."  
  
"I knew you were part Warlock, but I didn't know what powers you would manifest." Pru said. "I now understand why Voldemort would want you so badly."  
  
"Pyrokinesis." Draco said. "Father's talent ran the opposite way. He was a frost thrower."  
  
"I've only met one other." Pru said. "I lost that one. The other side will get you over my 2nd dead body."  
  
"Glad to hear that." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
The two of them looked up and saw Leo walking in the door.  
  
"I saw your sisters and they've decided to help you." Leo said. "That is a good thing, but what do we do about training a Pyrokinetic?"  
  
"Actually," said professor Dumbledor walking into the room from the other side, "I believe that I can help you there. I'm running out of teaching posisitons. I just hired an assistant Potions Mistress, an assistant Divinations instructor and an assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think this is the last teacher that I'm hiring this term. She's going to teach Muggle Studies. Her name is Daytripper Freeman. She's a wizard from an Alternate Dimension and will be teaching young Draco as well as Mr. Potter who is about to come into a Magical talent of his own."  
  
"What kind of Talent?" Pru asked.  
  
"That, my child" Dumbledor said with his blue eyes twinkling "would be telling."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: I'm working on two different stories to try again to entice people to read and give me the critique that I need to continue with these stories. If you like the stories, tell me. If you don't like the stories, tell me that too but please tell me why. I give up easily on stories here because noone reviews them. 


End file.
